Melayucest Random Drabble
by vosmevidere
Summary: Hanya beberapa drabble singkat tentang Indonesia, Malaysia dan kehidupan disekitar mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Melayucest Random Drabble**

**A Hetalia Axis Power Fanfiction**

**Hetalia © **_**Hidekaz Himaruya**_

* * *

Bahasa

* * *

**.**

**Poland **: Hei, Indonezia.

**Indonesia **: Ya?

**Poland **: Aku mau bertanya! Kenapa kau lengket terus dengan Malezia?

**Indonesia **: Eh? Kenapa kau tanyakan hal seperti itu?

**Poland **: Karena, ya, _it's totally make me confuse._

**Indonesia **: Sebenarnya aku tidak lengket juga.

**Poland **: Huh? Kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa kau lengket dengan Malezia ya. Atau jangan – jangan kau sangat menyayanginya?

**Indonesia **: Tak!

**Poland **: *tercengang* Aku tidak tahu kau mau jujur dan mengakuinya.

**Indonesia **: Mengakui apa?

**Poland **: Kalau kau menyayangi Malezia.

**Indonesia **: Tadi aku mengatakan tak.

**Poland **: Ya, jadi bukankah kau memang menyayanginya?

**Indonesia **: …?

_Dalam bahasa Polish, Tak berarti '__**ya**__'_

_._

* * *

Kecewa

* * *

.

Indonesia duduk termenung, membelakangi pintu kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas gusar. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijat pelipis yang dirasa mulai berdenyut. Indonesia meneguk ludahnya, merasa sangat ingin sendiri dan menghindari _dia._

Di luar pintunya, suara Malaysia—yang anehnya tampak khawatir—terdengar, "Indon! _Plis _buka pintunya, Ndon!"

"Gak bakal," Indonesia menjawab dengan cepat, dan suaranya terdengar bergetar, "Lu tega banget sama gue, Lon. Lu tega."

"Sebenernya gua gak maksud kayak gini, Ndon." Malaysia menghela nafas, merasa tersiksa karena kakaknya sendiri, "Gue mohon ya, Ndon?"

"Gak bakal, walau lu panggil gue Kakak juga ni pintu gak bakal gua buka."

Malaysia menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu, perbuatannya memang tak bisa diterima, apalagi oleh kakaknya sendiri, Indonesia. Tetapi walau begitu, tetap saja Malaysia merasa, Indonesia terlalu berlebihan dalam permasalahan ini. Malaysia percaya, masalah ini pasti bisa selesai dalam waktu cepat, kalau ia bisa membuat Indonesia tenang.

Didalam kamar, Indonesia menutup telinganya erat – erat sambil menahan rasa marah yang meledak – ledak dari dalam hatinya. Ia kecewa pada Malaysia. Malaysia—yang walaupun menyebalkan luar biasa—selalu ia sayangi, dan ia selalu berharap bahwa Malaysia bisa menjadi nation yang dewasa. Ia tidak menyangka, Malaysia tega berbuat seperti itu. Dan yang lebih ironis, Malaysia berbuat seperti itu hanya saat bersamanya.

Itu pasti bukan kesalahan. Itu pasti bukan ketidak sengajaan. Itu pasti dilakukan karena Malaysia memang berniat menyakitinya. Malaysia selalu ingin membuatnya sakit, kan?

Setelah keheningan yang dirasa hanya akan membuang waktu, Malaysia membuka mulutnya, "Ndon, tahu gak? Lu kekanakan banget…"

Pintu didepannya langsung terbuka dengan kasar dari dalam. Memperlihatkan wajah Indonesia yang dipenuhi amarah dan kepedihan. Manik Indonesia menggelap saat membentak adiknya, "Kekanakan? Kekanakan lu bilang, Lon?" Indonesia menatap Malaysia beringas, "Gue tahu lu gak pernah serius dalam permainan ini. Lu emang anggep ini semua permainan. Tapi, sekarang, lu berbuat kesalahan, abis itu lu kesini, ngatain gue kekanakan kayak _gue lah yang salah_?"

"Tapi Ndon!" Malaysia memotong dengan frustasi, "Tolong deh, ini cuma** MONOPOLI."**

**.**

* * *

Senjata

* * *

.

"Jadi… gimana keadaannya, Ndon?" Malaysia mempersiapkan senjatanya, siap bertempur, "Aman kan?"

Mengintip dari bawah selimut, Indonesia mengedarkan pandangannya. Memindai isi ruangan dengan hati – hati, "Belum Lon. Jangan dulu."

"Kenapa?" Malaysia bertanya dengan nada tidak sabar, "Gua udah gak tahan."

"Sabar dong, orang sabar itu disayang Tuhan." Indonesia sok – sok alim, padahal itu hanya alas an karena, dia sendiri belum siap.

"Ndon, tahu gak." Tukas Malaysia gusar, "Kalau lu terlalu nunda – nunda, gua nyerang duluan."

"Ah, tega banget lo." Indonesia membuat wajah cemberut—yang membuat darah Malaysia berdesir—, "Kakak kesayangan lo ini kan belum siap."

"Terserah lu. Lagian, kakak macam mana lu." Gerutu Malaysia sewot, "Kalah gini sama adeknya. Gak _awesome."_

"Gak usah ngikut – ngikut si asem Pussia bisa kali ya, Lon?" Muncul perampatan imajiner di pelipis Indonesia, "Oke, oke, gua siap."

Malaysia memajukan kepalanya, "Udah kelihatan?"

"Udah… gede ya, Lon."

"Kan udah gue bilang. Pertempuran dimulai, Ndon."

Kedua _nation _itu keluar dengan cepat dan brutal dari tempat persembunyian mereka; selimut. Berbekal raket, racun tikus, baygon dan—uh—sendal, mereka mengejar makhluk coklat bersayap yang telah mengotori kamar Malaysia dengan indahnya.

Insecta dengan ordo blattodea,

_Blattella asahinai_ alias _Kecoak._

"MALON! KECOAKNYA TERBANG KE MULUT LO, AWAS KETELEN!"

"JANGAN NGOMONG KAYAK GITU BISA KALI YA, NDON. GUA JADI TAKUT NIH."

"ALESAN LU. EMANG LU PENAKUT KAN?"

"NDON, DARIPADA LU NGOCEH TERUS, MENDING LU BANTUIN GUE. KECOAKNYA TERBANG KE GUE MULUU."

"JODOH KALI, LON."

"BANGKE LU NDON."

Itulah alasannya mengapa kamar Malaysia acak – acakan saat Singapore tiba dirumah malam itu.

.

* * *

Jawaban

* * *

.

**Malaysia **: Ndon, main yuk.

**Indonesia **: Main apaan?

**Malaysia **: Jawab semua pertanyaan gue dengan spontan. Gak boleh mikir. Awas curang!

**Indonesia **: Iye tenang. Ayo _atuh_.

**Malaysia **: Kalau gua bawa elu ke Belanda?

**Indonesia **: Gua santet lu.

**Malaysia **: Kalau gua suruh lu minta duit ke Switzerland?

**Indonesia **: Gua kabur ke rumah lu, terus gua ambil duit lu sendiri.

**Malaysia **: Bangke—pertanyaan selanjutnya, mau gua panggil kakak?

**Indonesia **: Pertanyaan apaan tuh? Mau banget gue.

**Malaysia **: Mau jadi pacarnya Belanda?

**Indonesia **: Jelas kagak!

**Malaysia **: Kalau jadi pacar gue mau?

**Indonesia **: Mau—tunggu, pertanyaan apaan _eta_?

30 menit

Malaysia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa datang ke _world conference _karena sakit.

Tapi 30 menit kemudian, Indonesia sudah ada di depan rumahnya, sambil membawakan sepanci sup daging hangat, dan berkata dengan nada lembut, "Lain kali, kalau sakit, telepon gue lagi, ya. Kan gak enak kalau gua dicap sebagai kakak yang buruk. Bisa – bisa popularitas gua sebagai Negara paling baik hati dan tidak sombong diragukan sama Negara lain."

Malaysia yang tadinya ingin terharu, memutuskan bahwa lebih baik ia mengabaikan sang kakak dan kembali tidur ke kasurnya yang hangat dan nyaman.

.

* * *

Peka

* * *

**.**

**Malaysia **: Ndon, gua laper.

**Indonesia **: Iya, penting?

**Malaysia ** : Gua lagi ngekode kali, Ndon.

**Indonesia **: Kagak! Gua gak peka. Gua _teh _gak peka, Lon.

**Malaysia **: Makanya peka dong! Peka sama perasaan ini!

**Indonesia **: Kalau mau gue peka, lu juga harus peka, dong!

**Malaysia **: Gua udah peka, Ndon! Gua udah tahu semuanya!

_Sementara itu dibelakang pintu ruang rapat,_

**Netherlands **: Itu… Indon-_ku_ ngapain sama si bocah sialan? _*sweatdrop*_

.

* * *

Alay

* * *

**.**

**Indonesia **: Lon, anterin ke menara kembar dong.

**Malaysia ** : Jauh aja dari sini, Ndon.

**Indonesia **: Apa sejauh cintaku padamu?

**Malaysia **: …

**Malaysia **: Indon! Gua dateng nih! Bawain tas gua dong!

**Indonesia **: Yaelah Lon. Lu ke Indonesia aja bawaannya banyak banget.

**Malaysia **: Makanya bantuin bawa tas gue.

**Indonesia **: Berat, Lon.

**Malaysia **: Apa seberat cintaku padamu?

**Indonesia **: …

.

* * *

Pertanyaan

* * *

.

"Hei, hei, mau tanya, boleh?"

Malaysia dan Indonesia saling bertatapan dengan bingung. Tumben sekali, Hungary ingin bertanya – tanya pada mereka. Walau merasa aneh dan mencurigakan—apalagi dengan wajah penuh nafsu sang Hungarian—tapi Indonesia menjawab dengan ramah, "Ya? Ada apa, Hungaria?"

"Oke, begini ya; antara Indonézia dan Malaysia, siapa seme diantara kalian?"

Hanya pertanyaan umum dan sederhana dari salah satu personifikasi Negara Eropa. Namun, sukses membuat Malaysia dan Indonesia ribut untuk waktu yang lama.

"Gue seme!"

"Jangan konyol deh, gue seme!"

"Gue lebih ganteng dari lu, Lon!"

"Ada juga lu imut kali, Ndon! Jelas yang imut itu uke!"

Belgium tertawa kecil disamping Hungary, "Aih, mereka kelihatan sekali homonya…"

Hungary tersenyum dengan bangga, "Kan udah gua bilang, mereka emang homo."

.

* * *

**Tamat.**

**A/n : **Heya, readers! Terimakasih telah membaca ff ini.

Juga, terimakasih banyak bagi yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak. Saran dan kritik tetap diterima.

Dan sepertinya, ff ini masih abal dan gaje ya Orz. Maafkan dakuh, ini dibuat buru – buru karena laptopnya minjem - gak elit.

Terakhir, big thanks to : **ChocoDdy, Aulia McLean, And you! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Melayucest Random Drabble**

**A Hetalia Axis Power Fanfiction**

**© Machairi**

**Sisi**

**.**

Semua orang punya satu sisi lain, yang mereka tidak inginkan untuk dilihat oleh dunia.

Begitu pula Indonesia.

Sayangnya, Malaysia bisa mendobrak menembus batas pintu, dan berakhir dengan mengetahui sisi lain Indonesia tersebut;

"Ndon, aku mau pinjam—"

"samwan kal de dakter negapapabawaranjo, sarangde jigem overdoes. Sigani soro mori monchuneruneru piruhe—jigen sugan, yu in, MA H T—MALON? SEJAK KAPAN LU MASUK KAMAR GUE? HAH? TUTUP GAK, TUTUP GAK?"

Malaysia; umur tidak diketahui; di depan pintu kamar kakaknya; mematung sehabis melihat sang kakak menari ala _boyband _Korea sambil memakai _headset _dan muter – muter di lantai dengan suaranya yang _rombeng abis._

Untung Malaysia punya mulut yang bisa dijaga—Negara lain tidak akan tahu apa yang biasanya dilakukan Indonesia selama di kamar sendirian,

_Eh—masa sih?_

"Indonesia! Kudengar kau suka _boyband _asal negaraku, da-ze?" South Korea menyapa Indonesia dengan cerah pada rapat beberapa bulan setelah kejadian, "Aku senang sekali. Ngomong – ngomong, _boyband _dan lagu tersebut memang milikku, da-ze! Terimakasih telah menyukainya!"

Ya—_negara lain tidak ada yang tahu_. Dalam impian Indonesia yang hanya tinggal menjadi abu.

.

**Takut (1)**

.

**[[[**dalam pesan teks**]]]**

**Indonesia: **MALON.

**Indonesia: **MALON WOY, DIJAWAB _ATUH LA._

**Indonesia: **MALON!

**Indonesia: **Malaysia adikku sayang.

**Malaysia: **Kenapa, Ndon?

**Indonesia: **_ELAH, _MINTA DIJAWAB AJA RIBET BANGET.

**Indonesia: **Nah. Temenin gue aja. Gue takut.

**Malaysia: **Muka lu lebih nakutin.

**Indonesia: **Lon, serius.

**Indonesia: **Di dapur dari tadi ada hawa mistis, gue takut. Apalagi hujan, badai pula.

**Indonesia: **Gua sendirian. Dingin.

**Indonesia: **Malon? Lon?

**Indonesia: **Malaysia?

**Indonesia: **Malaysia, adikku sayang.

**Indonesia: **Malon, gue sendirian gini. Kasihan _lah_.

**Indonesia: **Yang sms gua cuma operator pula.

**Indonesia**: Malon, jawab, _oy_.

**Indonesia**: MALON.

**Indonesia: **MALON SERIUS INI.

**Indonesia**: MALON, SEKARANG ADA YANG NGETUK – NGETUK PINTU.

**Indonesia: **MALON, ADA SUARA PINTU KEBUKA, TAKUT _OY._

**Indonesia: **MALON—

"Berisik,"

Indonesia mendongak, terkejut saat melihat sosok Malaysia di hadapannya. Basah kuyup, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung telapak kakinya, masih menggenakan kaus putih dan celana hitam yang ia pakai di kantor kementrian pagi tadi.

"Kenapa di sini?"

"Nemenin elo. Katanya takut? Yaudah, gua langsung ke sini abis dari kantor."

—_Indonesia mengirim Malaysia pesan, dan Malaysia langsung tiba di depan pintu rumahnya._

.

**Takut (2)**

.

**[[[**dalam pesan teks**]]]**

**Malaysia: **Ndon.

**Malaysia: **Sebenernya tak ada apa – apa sih,

**Malaysia: **Tapi air kamar mandi gue nyala sendiri tadi.

**Malaysia: **Bisa ke sini, sekalian ngebetulin kran, Ndon?

**Indonesia:** Bilang aja takut, kan?

**Malaysia: **Tak, _lah_! Macem mana aku takut.

**Indonesia: **Kalau takut juga, bilang aja, _keleus._

**Malaysia: **Alah—

**Malaysia: **Ya, memang gue takut, sih.

**Malaysia: **Ndon?

**Malaysia: **Indon?

**Malaysia: **Lagi berangkat ke rumah gue ya? Eh, gua gak bakal berterimakasih, loh Ndon.

**Malaysia: **Ndon? Yang ngetuk pintu itu lu kan? Langsung masuk aja, lu punya kunci, kan?

**Malaysia: **Ndon, kok masih ngetuk juga?

**Malaysia: **Ndon—

**Indonesia: **_Naon sih, _Lon. _Wong _daritadi gue di rumah, lagi masak _indo*mie._

**Malaysia: **Bohong terus. Nih, gua bukain pintunya.

**Indonesia: **Ya sono. Gua lagi nonton berita, nih. Neymar pilih Ronaldo untuk _Balloon d'or_**.**

**Malaysia: **INDON, DEPAN RUMAH GUE KOSONG.

**Malaysia: **TADI SIAPA YANG NGETOK,

**Malaysia: **NDON, KE RUMAH GUE _PLIS._

**Indonesia: **Makasih, tapi gue lagi seru nonton Iannone ngalahin Marquez. Semoga _survive, _adikku sayang.

**Malaysia: **INDOON—

Malaysia tidur dalam balutan berlapis – lapis selimut. Di dalam hati, terus menerus mengutuk Indonesia, sambil berandai – andai jikalau dia bisa memiliki ilmu santet setinggi sang kakak. Mungkin dia harus belajar segala macam tentang santet, besok.

—_Malaysia mengirim Indonesia pesan, dan Malaysia langsung menyesali perbuatannya._

.

**Alasan**

.

"Ndon, masih makan coklat yang tadi?"

"Ini coklat yang baru kok, Lon."

"Loh, tambah lagi?"

"Iya, hehehe."

"Senang kali kau makan coklat… Pantas saja kau manis,"

"Hem? Lu tadi ngomong apaan, Lon?"

"Tak, di berita tadi katanya ada orang mati karena ngira bangkai cicak sebagai coklat, Ndon."

"…"

.

**Ingatan**

**.**

Sesungguhnya, Malaysia punya ingatan yang kuat.

Dia ingat, terakhir kali saat ia mengunjungi Negara sang kakak, mereka memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan menggunakan _commuter line._ Berkeliling dari kota Jakarta sampai ke kota Bogor—walau pada akhirnya, mereka turun di sebuah stasiun pada saat sudah bosan berada di dalam _commuter_ (yang ngomong – ngomong, stasiun ini **jauh sekali **dari Jakarta Kota maupun Bogor)

Malaysia masih ingat; selepas turun dari kereta, mereka mampir ke salah satu minimarket dan memutuskan untuk membeli minuman dingin (dan ya; Malaysia ingat betul kalau cuaca saat itu sangatlah menyebalkan; panas, dia seperti jemuran yang sudah terlampau kering di bawah sinar matahari) Malaysia membeli sekaleng susu, Indonesia membeli sekotak jus rasa buah – buahan.

Dan bahkan, Malaysia masih bisa mengingat nomor taksi yang ia naiki bersama Indonesia saat itu. Sesuatu yang tidaklah penting untuk diingat.

Sayangnya, Indonesia mempunyai daya ingat yang terlampau berbeda dengan daya ingat milik sang adik,

"Malon, selamat ulang tahun! Wah, adikku tambah tua saja. Padahal terasa seperti baru saja kemarin kau terlepas dari England."

"…Ndon, tahu ini tanggal berapa?"

"Hem? Tanggal 30 Agustus?"

"—Oke, gini, Ndon. Pertama, hari ini tanggal 1 September, ok?"

"Oh ya? Wah, berarti kalenderku salah?"

"—kedua, dan yang terpenting, **aku ulang tahun tanggal 31 Agustus, Indon."**

"…Oh ya? Yah, pokoknya, selamat ulang tahun, adikku sayang. Ini, hadiah untukmu; sepasang kaus kaki berwarna merah dan putih. Dipakai yang sering, ya."

—dan lagi, kenapa hadiahnya harus berwarna merah dan putih, sih? Memangnya dia kira, siapa yang sedang ulang tahun?

((_**sequel: **__psst, jangan bilang Malaysia. Tapi sebenarnya, Indonesia sudah mengingat hari ulang tahun sang adik, sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Dan, jangan bilang Malaysia juga, kalau kalender di ruang kerjanya telah diganti ke tanggal September oleh Indonesia))_

.

**Hubungan**

.

Jika ada yang bertanya, _sebenarnya apa, sih, hubungan antara Indonesia dan Malaysia? _Jawabannya sangat beragam; 1. Hubungan kakak-adik (Malaysia membantah ini, _ya mana mau aku jadi adik si Indon? _Katanya); 2. Hubungan tanpa status (Indonesia menolak hubungan ini habis – habisan. Jangan tanya kenapa); 3. Hubungan Internasional (Setelah sama – sama terdiam, baik Indonesia, maupun Malaysia akhirnya setuju. Hubungan mereka memang terasa seperti Hubungan Internasional _biasa_)

"Benarkah?" tanya Brunei, tidak percaya, "Menurut suatu _website_ yang kemarin kubaca_, Hubungan Internasional adalah Hubungan antarnegara yang memiliki tujuan yang sama untuk mencapai kepentingan kedua belah pihak,_" Brunei mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan batuk kecil, "Tapi, Kak Indo dan Kak Malay…"

Di pojok ruangan, Malaysia dan Indonesia masih sibuk berdebat; kali ini memperdebatkan tentang siapa yang bisa memakai koteka dengan gaya yang paling keren dan enak untuk dilihat;

"Ya akulah, Lon! Koteka itu kan asalnya dari tempatku. Kamu sih, malah jatuhnya jadi aneh,"

"_Alah, _tapi kan kau sudah sering memakainya. Biasanya, baju akan terlihat lebih keren pada orang yang jarang memakainya. Lihat kau pakai koteka itu sama saja dengan bikin bosan, Ndon."

"Pokoknya koteka dari tempatku, kamu itu hanya modal _nyolong._"

"Eh? Mau dicolong lagi rupanya? Sudah lama aku tidak mencolong barang – barangmu loh, Ndon."

"NAH ITU LU NGAKU KALAU LU SERING NYOLONG. HIH, BALIKIN SEMUA BARANG GUE, LON!"

"SIAPA SURUH LU SIBUK SENDIRI. BARANG DIBIARIN TANPA PENJAGAAN GITU. YA GAPAPA DONG KALAU KECOLONG."

Singapore menghela nafas, "Yah, mungkin memang benar kalau hubungan mereka adalah hubungan internasional…"

"Loh, tapi Kak Singa—"

"Brunei," Singapore memotong, "Mereka punya tujuan yang sama; mengganggu satu sama lain, untuk kepentingan yang sepele; kepuasan batin telah mengalahkan satu sama lain."

**** T****

**a/n: **haloo! Machairi datang lagi, setelah malas – malasan _teu pararuguh _selama setahun lebih. Huhuhu, maafkan saya. Tapi keinginan untuk menulis sangat kecil dan keinginan untuk menggelar kasur lalu tidur sampai pagi menjelang terasa sangat besar.

Iya, tahu kok kalau chapter yang ini terasa lebih abal nan gaje daripada chapter sebelumnya. Banyak bahasa non-baku dan kata – kata _slang _tidak jelas, pula. Mohon dimaafkan, saya sudah masuk terlalu dalam ke suatu fandom lain yang bahasanya emang punya banyak kata _slang _(dan entah kenapa, saya malah suka sama kata – katanya huhuhu)

Dan ngomong – ngomong, SAYA BARU SADAR DI CHAPTER KEMAREN BANYAK SEKALI TYPO, YASALAM ADA APA ITU.

Sampai di sini saja, deh. Ffnya dikit, a/n nya banyak. Ff macam apa ini. pokoknya, terimakasih sudah membaca ff ini! kritik dan saran dibuka, dan beribu terimakasih lagi untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membacanya!

**Sincerely, Machairi.**

((ps: EXO's Overdose © SMTown))


End file.
